1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information providing system and, more particularly, to an interactive multi-media presentation system and a method for developing the presentation. The invention has broad application in the area of user interactive information systems such as, but not limited to, computer aided education. The invention facilitates the presentation of all manner of information which may be useful in various business contexts including sales, training and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interactive video training has become important as an effective technique in the field of computer aided education. A number of input technologies including keyboard, touch screen and light pen may be used to accept inputs and responses from a student user. Video disks are used to provide visual data in the form of graphics and animation to a display screen and audio signals to a speaker or speakers. A voice synthesizer may also be used to provide instructions and provide feedback to the student user on each answer. The programmed course of instruction may be designed to stop at any point to provide additional levels of instruction or even to repeat previous instruction as reinforcement depending on the student user's responses.
Interactive video training is but one aspect of a broader field of information presentation. Much the same techniques may be advantageously applied in other areas. For example, a sales presentation might be composed so that a prospective customer could use the presentation to determine what his needs were and how best to satisfy those needs. There are other areas where, for example, the need exists to provide the general public with information about a particular place or time in history or about an exhibit such as at a National Park or museum. Rather than the typical prerecorded tape which may be activated by an interested party, it would be desirable to provide an information system which the user could tailor to his or her individual interests.
Creating the programs for interactive video training courses and, more generally, information presentation systems has been a difficult and time consuming task. In the past, interactive video presentations have been designed manually and then subsequently coded into a computer program by program developers. This process has made such presentations expensive and limited their number to those applications for which the cost could be justified.